


Morning-cup of milk

by KishuMai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't worry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I CAN'T STOP IT, I'm so sorry for those tags, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, What am I even tagging?, You won't die from crying, but not too bad, i seriously can't tag, without comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishuMai/pseuds/KishuMai
Summary: /He is gone... Just gone... What am I going to do now?/ Harry lived, Draco... Life goes on.





	Morning-cup of milk

There was a time when I thought that everything was alright.  
Yeah, there were the beatings and the occasional bloody broken bone, but overall? Everything was okay. There was hope for a future; hope for happiness; just... something to _hope_ for.

There was a time when your eyes were on me all the time.  
But now?  
Now you still look at me, but it seems like you are far away; _too_ far away.

I tried to reach for you so many times now that I have lost count.  
I miss you. Miss you so much that my heart breaks with every breath I take.

How dare you? How dare you leave me alone? Hurt me like this?! I don't want you to leave me. I don't want you to hate me...

But every night I'm home alone. Lying in my bed and hugging your pillow to my chest, snuggling it, nuzzling it as it still smells like you.

But you are not at fault, are you?

They took you away from me.

Wanting to watch me crumble down.

So I am going to wait. Wait for your arms surrounding me as we cuddle. Wait for you to block the bathroom to make sure that your blonde hair is perfect, despite the fact that it already had been.

I miss you, Draco. Come home to me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ceelinaliebtrap gave me a list of pairings and three words to each ship. Count this one as the Drarry one with the words "bloody, milk, eye"


End file.
